Haku Rei
Haku Rei is a 1000-man commander of the state of Chu. He is around the same age as Shin, Ouhon and Mouten and a part of Chu's young generation of military commanders. Haku Rei also is the youngest member of the Ten Bows of China and is said to be ranked third among them. Appearance Haku Rei is a clean shaven young man with long dark hair tied in a ponytail. The band holding his hair looks like a horseshoe. Personality History Haku Rei’s sister Haku Sui asked him to use his bow to protect Rinbukun. He spent many years touring the Southern battle lines with Rin Bu Kun and Kou Yoku. Story Sanyou Aftermath Arc Haku Rei is first seen on the Chu/Qin border with Rin Bu Kun and Kou Yoku. He comments on how much the Qin have gained from their alliance with Zhao and upon talking to his superior, realizes that they will soon be fighting the Qin. He is sent to stop Kou Yoku from engaging the Qin and shots Shin off his horse. Introducing himself, he states that it is good to see that Qin has tough commanders their age and leaves with Kou Yoku in tow. Coalition Invasion Arc Battle of Kankoku Pass First Day During the Coalition War against Qin, Haku Rei is placed in the Chu 1st Army along with Kou Yoku, led by General Rin Bu Kun. He gains the attention of Mou Ten, after sniping Commander Rinbou from a great distance and then puts his attention on Rikusen whom he believes to be the Captain of the Gaku Ka Unit. He is caught by Mou Ten's trap and would have been slain, if not for Kou Yoku's timely arrival. Then his unit pulls back to give support as Kou Yoku's forces battle with the Gyoku Hou. When his platform cart arrives, he planned to snipe Ou Hon and Tou but unbeknownst to him Mouten and a few of this soldiers had been hiding under the cart. He attempted to shoot Mouten, but missed before Mouten cuts his bow in two which gave Tou enough time to defeat Rinbukun. Second Day The next day he and Kouyoku are transferred to the 2nd Army said to be dangerous even for allies; under the command of General Karin. Later that day, everyone from the first army above the rank of 1000-Man Commander was gathered up. They were shocked to meet the giant, cold hearted General Karin. She calls out Rinbukun's lieutenant Rokin. As he pledges his loyalty, she kicks him breaking his neck, saying she has no use for "incompetent fools who reek of baldie." And that if it was up to her, they would all be executed. Also, that she declares that the remnants of the 1st Army fight that day with no assistance from the 2nd Army. And if they are unable to slay Tou they will all be executed. She leaves telling them that if they tell anyone about her height their heads will roll. They proceed to attack the Qin Army with no tactics. Third Day Went the same as the second. Abilities Haku Rei, being one of the ten bows of China, can snipe enemies from a great distance and his shots are powerful enough to pierce through armor. He is also skilled at coordinating attacks with Kou Yoku on the battlefield and makes use of a platform cart to snipe his targets from afar. Gallery Category:Ten Bows of China Category:Characters Category:Archers Category:Chu Category:1000 Man Commanders Category:Male Category:Chu Commanders Category:Cavalry Category:Rin Bu Kun Army